Live In Concert: Getting Strong (Australian Tour, 2012)
'Live In Concert: Getting Strong' is the name of The Wiggles' Australian tour in 2012, which took place from March to May. Setlist #Wiggly Circus Jubilee #Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car #Rock-A-Bye Your Bear #Ooh It's Captain Feathersword #Tie Me Kangaroo Down Sport #Here Come Our Friends #Getting Strong #Wags The Dog, He Likes To Tango #I Have A Bone #Henry's Dance #English Country Garden #Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?) #Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear, Turn Around #Incy Wincy Spider #Yellow Bird #Happy Birthday #Here We Go 'Round The Mulberry Bush #Up, Down, Turn Around #The Monkey Dance #Follow The Leader #Hot Potato Other songs played on select dates: *Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star *Ooey, Ooey, Ooey Allergies! *Romp Bomp A Stomp *Sing With Me Tour Dates *17th March, 2012 - 1:00pm, 4:00pm - Frankston - Arts Centre *18th March, 2012 - 10:00am, 1:00pm - Frankston - Arts Centre *19th March, 2012 - 10:00am, 1:00pm - Frankston - Arts Centre *21st March, 2012 - 1:00pm, 4:30pm - Morwell - Kernot Hall *22nd March, 2012 - 10:00am, 1:00pm - Morwell - Kernot Hall *24th March, 2012 - 1:00pm, 4:00pm - Geelong - Deakin's Costa Hall *25th March, 2012 - 10:00am, 1:00pm - Geelong - Deakin's Costa Hall *27th March, 2012 - 4:30pm - Shepparton - Eastbank *28th March, 2012 - 10:00am, 1:00pm - Shepparton - Eastbank *29th March, 2012 - 1:00pm, 4:30pm - Ballarat - WCPA *30th March, 2012 - 10:00am, 1:00pm - Ballarat - WCPA *1st April, 2012 - 11:00am, 4:30pm - Mildura - Nowingi Place *4th April, 2012 - 1:00pm - Canberra - Canberra Theatre *5th April, 2012 - 10:00am, 1:00pm - Canberra - Canberra Theatre *11th April, 2012 - 1:00pm, 4:30pm - Melbourne - Princess Theatre *12th April, 2012 - 10:00am, 1:00pm - Melbourne - Princess Theatre *13th April, 2012 - 10:00am, 1:00pm - Melbourne - Princess Theatre *14th April, 2012 - 10:00am, 1:00pm - Melbourne - Princess Theatre *15th April, 2012 - 10:00am, 1:00pm - Melbourne - Princess Theatre *18th April, 2012 - 1:00pm, 4:30pm - Sydney - Enmore Theatre *19th April, 2012 - 10:00am, 1:00pm - Sydney - Enmore Theatre *20th April, 2012 - 10:00am, 1:00pm - Sydney - Enmore Theatre *21st April, 2012 - 1:00pm, 4:30pm - Chatswood - The Concourse Concert Hall *22nd April, 2012 - 10:00am, 1:00pm - Chatswood - The Concourse Concert Hall *24th April, 2012 - 10:00am, 4:00pm - Hornsby - RSL Club *26th April, 2012 - 1:00pm, 4:30pm - Penrith - Evans Theatre *27th April, 2012 - 10:00am, 1:00pm - Penrith - Evans Theatre *28th April, 2012 - 1:00pm, 4:30pm - Sutherland - Entertainment Centre *29th April, 2012 - 10:00am, 1:00pm, 4:00pm - Sutherland - Entertainment Centre *2nd May, 2012 - 1:00pm, 4:30pm - Tumbi Umbi - Mingara *3rd May, 2012 - 10:00am, 1:00pm, 4:00pm - Tumbi Umbi - Mingara *5th May, 2012 - 1:00pm, 4:30pm - Brisbane - QPAC *6th May, 2012 - 10:00am, 1:00pm - Brisbane - QPAC *7th May, 2012 - 10:00am, 1:00pm - Brisbane - QPAC *9th May, 2012 - 10:00am, 1:00pm - Port Macquarie - Panthers *10th May, 2012 - 10:00am, 1:00pm - Newcastle - Panthers *12th May, 2012 - 1:00pm, 4:30pm - Adelaide - Festival Theatre *13th May, 2012 - 10:00am, 1:00pm - Adelaide - Festival Theatre Gallery 41.jpg Category:Wiggles Tours